


You’re too good to us/ You’re too good to me

by Amateur_Hour



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blow Jobs, Butlers, Costumes, Kissing, Maids, Multi, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), no beta we die like Glenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:26:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amateur_Hour/pseuds/Amateur_Hour
Summary: He didn’t know how it came to this but he wasn’t really complaining. Sitting at the edge of Mercedes’ bed, watching as Dimitri and Mercedes were kneeling before him. The two we’re wearing costumes that Anna managed to persuade their old professor into purchasing.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Dedue Molinaro, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz, Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro, Mercedes von Martritz/Dedue Molinaro
Kudos: 26





	You’re too good to us/ You’re too good to me

**Author's Note:**

> Slightly rushed, only read it a few times.

He didn’t know how it came to this but he wasn’t really complaining. Sitting at the edge of Mercedes’ bed, watching as Dimitri and Mercedes were kneeling before him. The two we’re wearing costumes that Anna managed to persuade their old professor into purchasing. 

Luckily, she only bought a handful. She got herself one, for fun of course but several others as well. This only excluded Ingrid, Felix and himself but everyone else seemed happy to at least try it on... more or less. 

While he never saw them in the clothing, it was a hot topic during lunch hours. However, it died down quickly and a couple of weeks had pasted. So when Mercedes asked him to join her for tea later on in the evening, he accepted. He never thought there would be something else behind it, even when she said it would take place in her room. Most of their tea times took place in the garden area but he was already aware that she had a table and extra chairs in her room. 

When arrived at her door, he knocked three times and waited. 

“Who is it?” Mercedes asked in her normal tone of voice. 

“Dedue.” He answered. 

“Ah, Dedue. Right on time, please come in.” She replied. Her voice changed and became more cheery when she became aware to who was behind the door. 

Dedue opened the door and he noticed that it wasn’t only Mercedes standing in her room. Standing next to her was Dimitri. However, they were not in their usual attire; Mercedes wore a long-sleeved black puffy dress, where the length of it went past her knees and a white head piece, while Dimitri wore a black suit with a white shirt and gloves. 

Mercedes smiled, playing with the fabric of the dress before she walked forwards him and wrapped her arms around his. Dimitri, on the other hand, had a flustered face. Avoiding eye contact, twiddling with his thumbs. Mercedes held out her hand and Dimitri took it, walking towards them. He followed a similar position like Mercedes but rested his hand on Dedue chest and his head on his shoulder. 

“You’re too good for us Dedue. Won’t you let us help you once?” She whispered. 

Dedue’s face became flustered at the two attached to him. He didn’t move back or pushed them away. Too busy thinking of what the possible outcomes of this event, which only led to things that made face redeem even more. He only nodded once he realised he hadn’t said anything. 

“We want to hear you say it.” Mercedes said. 

“...Y-yes, I would love that.” Dedue stuttered out. 

Mercedes smiled and kissed him on the cheek. Both Dimitri and Mercedes guided Dedue into her room and to her bed. She brought her hands up and started to unbutton his shirt. Slowly opening up his shirt and letting her hand slip inside. Feeling his toned chest breathing heavily against her soft hand. 

Dimitri got down on his knees. Resting his open mouth onto Dedue's crotch, breathing heavily. He used his mouth to pull at the buttons on Dedue trousers. Slowly undoing one by one. As soon as he pulled back Dedue’s underwear. The Duscur man's cock spring out, tapping him on his cheek. Dimitri just stared, shocked from both the length and girth. 

“Oh my.” Mercedes gasped. 

Dimitri’s hand wrapped around the base of Dedue's cock and started to pump it slowly. Tightening his grip slightly once he reach the top. His face moved closer, kissing and licking the precum escaping from the tip. 

Dedue held his breath as the warmth of the blonde's mouth started to surround him. Keeping the sucking shallow, barely passing the tip of his cock but it was enough. He rolled his hips slightly into Dimitri's mouth. 

“Hold on.” Mercedes said. 

She pushed herself off of Dedue and walked off. Dedue didn’t pay attention to where she wondered off to. He was too focused on blonde below him. Dimitri's eyes were closed for the most part but every now and then, he would open his eye to look up Dedue. Sucking down further before closing his eyes again. Dedue's hands tightly gripped the sheets as he watched. 

Suddenly, small hands ran through Dimitri's hair. Combing it back before tying the top half of it to the back of his head with a hair band. Now that the hair was pulled back, he could see Dimitri’s face more clearly and see that he still wore the earring he gave to him all those years ago. 

Mercedes knelt down besides Dimitri and began to kiss along Dedue's shaft, only looking up once before continuing. Now with both of them before him, it truly was a sight to see. One at each side, Mercedes taking long licks of his shaft while Dimitri focused on his tip. He cursed under his breath as Dimitri had a tight grasp on his balls, fondling with them with one hand. 

“I'm close.” Dedue mumbled out, breathing heavily. 

Dimitri took it upon himself to suck on Dedue’s cock harder and further. Mercedes pulled back as Dimitri continued. 

“Greedy.” She smiled, watching Dimitri sink deeper down. “There we go, take it easy.” She whispered into Dimitri's ears before gently biting it. 

She snaked her hand down Dimitri’s torso. Resting it at his crouch and cupping it gently. She created a circular motion, feeling his shaft get harder under her touch. 

Dedue's legs tensed up as Dimitri nearly took him whole. Hips jerking forwards every time Dimitri moaned which sent vibrations around him. He rocked into the motion, taking a steady pace. 

It made him squirm to see that they were both looking at him, gauging his reaction. The sight was too much for him so he closed his eyes tightly, letting his head roll back as he came. Dimitri continued to suck down on his cock causing hips bucked a little harder into the warmth of the blonde's mouth and with a deep sigh, he relaxed. 

As he felt the warmth surrounding his cock disappeared, he slowly reopened his eyes. Only to be met with the both Mercedes and Dimitri locking lips. Their tongues tied together, with Mercedes pushing more. His cum escaped their lips, trickling down their chins. 

Mercedes opened her eyes to look directly at Dedue. Her eyes were filled with lust as she gently pushed Dimitri lower to the rug. Her hand travelled down the blonde trousers and started to untie his trousers, letting his erection spring free. 

Without looking back or breaking the kiss, Mercedes hiked up the back of her dress. Revealing her stockings and a lack of underwear. 

“Oh Goddess, they were going to be the death of me.” Dedue thought as he pushed himself off the desk.


End file.
